Urgas Stormwatch
Urgas is currently a middle aged shaman (formerly a warrior) of the Horde. He feels a strong connection to the spirits and nature and often times is in deep meditation, feeling the world around him. While Urgas is often invited to join many clans, tribes, units and even guilds Urgas has politely declined all. He proudly wears the colors of the Horde and says that he serves no individual faction but the Horde itself, all the Horde. He has made many connections in the various factions though and is an active member of the Horde Coalition. Urgas has claimed on a few occasions that he feels it is his responcibility to help others. Description Urgas' hair has gone white and his face is lined but his body is still powerful, years of war having left their mark on him. Unlike many members of his race Urgas keeps his beard cropped short and his hair combed free of tangles and knots. He's often smiling, with an open face and warm expression but his eyes are very alert, studying everyone and everything closely. Urgas usually wear his full armor as do most orcs. He does not own any armor that he feels particularly attached to, disgarding pieces for better ones as the need be but he is never without the tabard of the Horde. During times quieter times or special occasions he will shed his armor and instead wear the comfortable ensemble of a shaman though such moments are becoming rare. Personality Urgas is usually smiling and has an open face. He's very friendly to strangers, usually calling them friend until he learns their names and preferring to give people the benefit of the doubt until he gets to know them. This last point has gotten him into a trouble on a couple of occasions, it does not help that some take his friendliness as naivity and have taken advantage of the orc. When irrititated he tries to remain calm and handle the situation through logic though his temper has gotten the best of him from time to time. The easiest way to set him off is to question his honor or the honor of his friends. When annoyed at someone or a situation he has been known to become quite sarcastic. Urgas also can be quite nosy. He often involves himself in situations that have little or nothing to do with him. Especially anything involving the many wars plaguing Azeroth and even Draenor. Urgas considers it is his duty to help the Horde in whatever way he can though in truth he simply does not know what to do when he is not fighting. He has been surrounded by war for so long that the orc doubts he'd even know what to do should they ever attain peace. This does not mean he doesn't want the war to end...it just means he sees his own value to the Horde drawing to an end with every victory. Rather then letting these thoughts darknes his outlook he has dedicated himself to doing as much for the Horde and its people as possible. Urgas' dream is that when the day finally comes that he falls in battle it will be remembered as someone who made a difference. Allies and Friends Wing Lightbrew It was during the early days of his training as a shaman in the Alterac Mountain that Urgas first encountered the enigmatic creature. At first Urgas believed that Wing was an offshoot of the Furbolgs but he introduced himself as Wing Lightbrew, a pandaren brewmaster. Urgas had of course heard the legends about the Pandarens and the stories say that Rexxar travelled with a Pandaren named Chen Stormstout but to be standing here in the presense of one himself? Urgas had his doubts. Regardless of the circumstances Urgas and Wing began travelling together and exploring Azeroth. Wing proved to be a good companion, quite strong on the occasions he'd enter battle and an excelent drinking partner. Wing knows how to prepare some delicious brews. As for information Wing is less then forthcoming. He says that he comes from a land called Pandaria and that his people refused to trully show themselves to the world until a time that everyone else was trully ready for them. Urgas considers most of this to be pure gibberish and has not abandoned his theory that Wing is a furbolg and goblin half breed. Regardless of their constant arguing the pair have grown close and Urgas does miss Wing during those times he leaves to go wherever it is he goes. Aenri Another old friend of Urgas' he met the blood elf in Brill during his time of shamanistic training. It was following an attack on the village and Urgas was impressed by the elf's courage and strength in battle. While at the time Urgas sympathised with the elves' plight, suffering the betrayal of the Alliance, he did not think they could show such blood lust in battle as Aenri did. As their friendship grew he learned that Aenri was as unlike the rest of her people as could be. She took little comfort in the comforts of elf kind and preferred the hard and primal life of his own people. Often times Urgas would joke that she was an orc under a polymorph spell. Despite his initial reservations their friendship in time grew romantic...a subject which gives the orc much confusion. He knows that he loves her but he can't help but feel that he may not be good enough for the the elf or would be unable to give her the life she trully deserved as an orc. Let alone the fact in of itself that he is an orc and she an elf...though he's still convinced that it's the heart of an orc beating in her chest. No matter what his fears may be though they melt away each time he looks into her glowing, green eyes. With every battle fought and with every problem the orc takes upon himself he knows he can count on the elf to help him maintain his sanity. History The Blade's Edge Mountains Urgas was born on Draenor in the valleys the Blade's Egde Mountains where his people lived before the Pit Lor'zhulds came and corrupted them. His memories of this time are next to nothing. He remembers that things were peaceful back then and that his clan did not feel the need to go to war with everyone. He remembers the wolves that his people felt a close kinship to and of course the bizarre formation of the Razor's Edge Mountains where his clan made their home. Past that his memories are a shattered mess. He does not even remember ever having brown skin. Urgas has told others that trying to remember the time before the Pit Lords came is like trying to remember a dream. He knows it happened, he knows he did not always feel the blood lust for battle but he also knows that this chapter of his life ended long ago and that Urgas is gone. The Thunderlord Clan Upon the corruption of the Pit Lords the orcs became savage and warlike, attacking one another for territory, food and in some cases just to be able to kill. As faded as Urgas' prior memories are he remembers this period of his life vividly. He recalls how his people trained their wolf bretheren for war, riding them into battle, sharpening their tools until they were weapons and raising those walls around the village. Finally he remembers when they erected the banners and took the name Thunderlord. Urgas and all the other youths of the clan began their training, being turned into warriors, killing machines. Taught to show no mercy in battle for they would receive none from others. Oddly the constant battle brought Urgas closer to his own clan. It was during this time that he befriended his commanding officer, a powerful and brutal orc woman named Gailin. He appreciated her ferocity and she appreciated his tenacity and in time they became on and off lovers between the battles against the other clans. It seemed that this war like society was to be the fate of the orcs and Urgas had accepted it, prepared to die for his clan. Had things been allowed to continue the orcs would likely have wiped each other out. It was Gul'dan that took charge of the orcs and through the teachings of the Pit Lords opened the gate of Azeroth. Gul'dan told the orcs that they must band together against new enemies. He then named two Warchiefs that all other chiefs may raly under. Blackhand would be the Warchief to lead half the clans through the gates to decend on whatever enemies awaited them. The Thunderlord however were to be among the clans to stay behind under the rule of the second Warchief, Ner'zhul. This decision did not sit well with Urgas' clan and they returned to their mountains only to return when their time for battle had come. Urgas agreed with his clan completely at the time, feeling the Thunderlord were snubbed by the others. He believed they were jealous of their strength and wanted nothing more to do with them. There in the mountains Urgas continued to train for battle, for war. The Fall of the Clan It wasn't for many years until more clans were sent through the gates. By this time the Thunderlord had grown impatient and Urgas to ride his wolf through the portal and fight the enemies of the orcs and show all the clans the might of the Thunderlord. Urgas remembers the morning their chief, Fenris, called the clan together. Urgas remembers the cheers that rose in the camps when he announced they'd be riding through the gate....most of all though Urgas remembers the screams when the attack came. It was the Shadowmoon Clan that lead the attack upon the the Thunderlord. Urgas and his commerades scrambled, desperately trying to group into their formations in order to push back the attackers but the Shadowmoon were merciless, cutting down the unprepared orcs without discrimination. Urgas watched Gailin fight, her armor shattered and spears protruding from her body, dead and not even aware of it as she roared her battle cry and continued to fight until her body lay on the ground. The sight gave Urgas the inspiration he needed to keep fighting. He threw himself into the battle lust, laughing as his axe chopped down one foe after another. Urgas' reward for his tenacity was his life. The Thunderlord had fallen, the banners torn down and burned. Urgas and the other survivors of the battle were brought together and Urgas was certain they were to be executed. He cursed the Shadowmoon warriors for denying him a warriors death but it was then that Ner'zhul appeared and spoke. He said that Fenris had grown too dangerous but that he was not without compassion. The survivors were permitted to cross through the gate and join Orgrim Doomhammer on the other side to help the battle, the Warchief needed troops on the front lines. It took every ounce of Urgas' will not to attack Ner'zhul right there and attempt to strangle him to death. He looked around at the fallen orcs and for the first time since the Pit Lords came he questioned what had happened to his people. Now led by Garm the remaining members of his clan went through the portal but they all knew that the Thunderlord were no more. The Second War Urgas was assigned the title of Scout under the command of Orgrim Doomhammer and as the war continued Urgas grew to respect the Warchief. Urgas learned that he was not the only one that sensed the corruption of the orcs and that Orgrim shared many of his views. Urgas wished that he could speak to the Warchief and help him find a way to be rid of the Shadow Council but at the time he was just a young scout and Urgas felt there were far more qualified orcs to help the Warchief. Urgas kept his head low and did what he came to Azeroth to do. He fought the Alliance. Urgas came to admire the Horde's allies. The Thunderlord always had an odd kinship with the ogres due to their proximity in the Blade's Edge Mountains but Urgas also came to admire the craftiness of the goblins and the fearless nature of the trolls. And then there were there newest allies, the black dragon flight. With Deathwing at their backs Urgas was certain that it was only a matter of time before the Horde crushed the Alliance under its heel. Ultimately Urgas was wrong. It was the Horde who fell due to its own corruption and the resolve of their enemies. The nobler Alliance toppled the Horde. The Prison Camps Once more Urgas found himself a survivor and it was not long before the lone orc was captured by the Alliance and taken to the prison camps and there, in a cage, he remained for twelve years. This gave Urgas plenty of time to reflect on his life. Urgas knew that his people had not been blessed with any great strength or power by the Pit Lords, they were corrupted and turned to mindless savages. If there was a way to free his people he had to find it. Urgas remembered how well he fought alongside the trolls, ogres and goblins and how his own people would kill one another back on their homeworld, how it was orcs that slaughtered his clan. Urgas knew that in order to survive his people had to work together, the Horde must stand uninted for how can one face an enemy when their own allies were a liability. Urgas remembered how he wanted to help the Warchief but considered himself to unimportant to approach him. Urgas wasn't sure if he could have made a difference but he cursed himself for not trying and vowed that should he ever escape he would devote himself to helping his people whenever possible, serving the Horde. With every year that went by though it became clearer and clearer to Urgas that the Horde was trully gone and that he would starve to death in this prison camp. The Hammer Falls One morning the Warchief returned, Orgrim came leading the charge and freed the orcs from the prison camps, accompanied by Thrall of the Frostwolf Clan and Grommash of the Hellscream. The prisoners were weak though, Urgas had been in a case for so long he could barely stand on his own legs. The orcs had no choice but to flee and it was on the plains of the Arathi Highlands that Orgrim fell, a spear through the back from a human knight. Urgas spent a great deal of the Third War regaining his strength but also learning from the Warchief's teachings. Thrall's abilities as a shaman jogged some of Urgas' own memories. He remembered how before the Pit Lords came his people worshipped nature and the spirits and gained their strength through them rather than the blood of the Pit Lords. As Urgas watched Thrall call upon the powers of nature Urgas felt a peace and tranquility he'd not felt since before the time of the Pit Lords. The Third War ended with the battle at Mount Hyjal where Malfurion had united all the people of Azeroth together to destroy the Burning Legion. Through the combined might of all the battle was won and in his heart Urgas thought that a time of peace had finally come. With the war over Urgas turned to study and he too began to learn the ways of the shaman, the lost art of the orcs. Present Day It seemed that Urgas' predition was too optimistic. In Urgas' opinion the once noble Alliance had grown corrupt and continued its attack upon the orcs and their allies. Urgas was dissapointed to see that the Night Elves sided with the Alliance against the Horde when it was Malfurion who preached their peoples must unite. None the less the orcs have lived on and founded their own city in their new land, Durotar. Urgas completed his training as a shaman and acts as both a powerful warrior and a spiritual leader while travelling all over Azeroth and even through the portal to Outland. He goes wherever he is needed as a servant of the Horde. He has made many allies through his travels and hopes that before the day comes where falls in battle he might make a difference. Political Views Horde Factions *'The Horde: '''Urgas has great hope for Thrall's hope. They have abandoned the demons and turned to more primal forces for their strength. He knows that the Horde currently is an odd assortment of people and that prejudices run deep all around but he hopes time will heal this. *'Orcs: Urgas is proud of how far his people have come. It will be some time before they can completely overcome the taint of the Legion but now that they have returned to their samanistic ways Urgas feels it is but a matter of time. It does bother Urgas how many of the older orcs cannot let go of their prejudices or how some of the younger ones continue to practice the warlock's art but the orc feels it is just a matter of time. *'Trolls: '''An old ally from the Second War come to rejoin the orcs in the Horde. Urgas is quite glad to have these fearless warriors at his side. Like the orcs they have a strong connection to the spirit world though at times their religion does spook the orc. He could do without the canibalism. *'Taurens and Taunka: 'A new and honorable ally. Urgas has nothing but respect for these people and their shamanistic ways. Deep down Urgas believes that has the orcs not lost their way they'd have ended up very similar to these people. Truth be told Urgas does wish these gentle people would be less uptight about some of the Horde's allies but given the canibalistic practictes of some he cannot really judge them. *'Forsaken: 'In the begining Urgas considered it a mistake to trust the undead. Let alone their link to the Scourge many of them were members of the Alliance. It took a while but though the Forsaken's methods are different he came to respect them and now Urgas trully believes the Dark Lady Sylvanas is loyal to the cause of the Horde. Recent events have brought to light that with the Lich King gone the Forsaken wish to grow and expand as a people. This of course created a new problem in that to grow the Forsaken must harvest more dead. Urgas has decided to hold judgement on this until a later time. *'Blood Elves: 'While he usually receives scorn for saying it Urgas feels a certain kinship to the Blood Elves, they were both victims of the Legion's corruption and suffered the prisons of the Alliance. He knows the Blood Elves will have a hard time gaining the trust of his people, they were enemies not too long ago but Urgas will do what he can to end the prejudice. *'Mag'har: 'If ever there was a sign that there is still hope for the orcs it's the Mag'har. Urgas finds it odd to think he was once like them but none the less he welcomes them as brothers. Their young leader, Garrosh, is quite tempermental, feeling he needs to prove himself but Urgas is certain that under the guidance of Thrall he'll come around. Alliance Factions *'The Alliance: 'Urgas is aware that the Alliance is a product of the Horde. Had they not attacked Azeroth there would be no Alliance today. He believes that in the past they were honorable and noble but over time their leaders have become corrupt. With the end of the Second War the Alliance leaders, in Urgas' opinion, fear losing their control over everyone so they fuel their people with tales of fear and hatred. *'Humans: 'The long standing enemy of his people. Urgas knows the war began through the actions of the orcs but it continues due to the hatred of the humans. He has met many humans who held great honor and he has little animocity towards the humans as a race but rather reserves his hatred for the leaders, the kinds of the surviving nations. Varian Wrynn especially bothers Urgas, he feels the human would raid even farms if it meant keeping the Alliance united under his rule. *'Dwarves: 'If ever there was a race Urgas could respect among the Alliance it is the dwarves. Stout, brave warriors with an unwaivering sense of honor. Urgas considers it a shame they ended up on opposite sides. Urgas does not know how to feel about their leaders, the Bronzebeards. For all accounts the dwarf king is honorable but he is still a supporter of Varian Wrynn... *'Night Elves: 'Malfurion had preached that all must join together to defeat their foe and to set aside their differences. With the Third War ended the Night Elves sided with the Alliance and now hunt the Orcs, slaying them with their arrows as they seek the resources needed to survive. Urgas considers the Night Elves to be hypocrites. He has met some with honor but generally he'd prefer to have nothing to do with them. *'Draenei: 'These are an enigma to him. People from his own homeworld, practicing the art of shamanism. Urgas feels it is a shame these honorable beings were first approached by the Alliance for he feels the Horde lost a potentially great ally. *'Gnomes and High Elves: 'In all honesty Urgas knows next to nothing about these two people. The gnomes always struck him as clever and enigmatic people. He often underestimated them until the day he saw the Deepwater Tram with his own eyes. As for the High Elves, he knows the Blood Elves were once part of this group and that he fought them in the Second War and that they are strong supporters of the Alliance...past that Urgas has little to no opinion. Enemy Factions *'The Burning Legion: 'A force of corruption and destruction. Urgas has but to gaze upon the shattered remains of his homeworld and his heart burns with an unholy hatred for the Pit Lords and other daemons. Though Illidan, Kael'thas and Vashj have fallen Urgas is certain that Sargeras is still out there and knows that he has not given up. *'The Scourge: 'An unnatural and unholy plague upon Azeroth. They have no place in nature and must be eliminated. With Arthas gone Urgas feels that Azeroth can rest easy. Urgas is aware that the Scourge is not gone but merely halted its advance but without the Lich King to guide them it is only a matter of time before they are wiped out. Still, the prediction of Uther's ghost still bothers the orc. *'The Old Horde: 'A group of idiots that must be wiped out. Urgas does not understand how they are incapable of seeing that they are destroying themselves. Urgas has no tolerance for Rend Blackhand's brood and would like nothing more than to make it his personal duty to wipe them out. Unaligned Factions *'Pandarens: 'Though he has been travelling with his friend Wing for some time now and has heard the tales of Chen Urgas is still uncertain whether he believes in the legendary Pandaren race. He'd like to think they're real...and if the rest are anything like Wing he'd want them to join the Horde. *'Goblins: 'The goblins were extremely intuitive, underhanded, clever and at times ruthless members of the Horde during the Second War. Urgas feels the Horde is poorer for their loss and is quite disappointed in the goblins for having decided their loyalty was to money rather than any higher cause. At the same time he is glad he doesn't have to worry about the Horde's own troops randomly exploding due to some strange invention or other. If they were to return to the Horde he'd welcome them. *'Ogres: To call an ogre dumb would be an understatement but they were not so dumb that they could not be directed. During the Second War a single ogre could be thrown at a troop of armed Alliance foot soldiers and the brute would amuse himself by picking them up and seeing how far he could throw them. Urgas feels the Horde can trully use the Ogre's strength, let alone the numbers. Category:Horde Category:Horde Shaman Category:Orc